This invention relates to a monotube shock absorber with a remote reservoir fluid chamber and specifically to a monotube shock absorber with an integral passage between the reservoir and the damper chamber.
Monotube shock absorbers are known in the art to include a reservoir chamber having a quantity of fluid in communication with a main chamber of the shock absorber. The main chamber of the shock absorber includes a piston that divides the chamber and controls the fluid flow between sections of the chamber. The fluid reservoir provides additional hydraulic fluid to the main chamber in response to movement of the piston within the main chamber.
The fluid reservoir allows the main chamber to be constructed shorter than normally would be allowed and may allow the use of a larger shaft that connects the piston and shock absorber to one mounting member. The shaft takes up volume within the main chamber and the larger the diameter of the shaft, the less volume available for the storage of hydraulic fluid in the main chamber. For these reasons, it has been found desirable to provide additional hydraulic fluid within a remote reservoir chamber.
Typically, communication between the main chamber and the reservoir chamber is provided by a fluid communicating passage such as a flexible hose or steel tubing. As appreciated, the connection between the main chamber and the reservoir chamber requires seals. Dampers typically operate at extreme pressures and each seal is a potential leak point. In addition, an external hose or tube is exposed to potential damage given the harsh environment within which the shock absorber operates.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop and design a reservoir chamber for a shock absorber that eliminates external passageways to prevent potential damage and eliminate potential leak points.